


片段（无题）

by Atomicweight



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomicweight/pseuds/Atomicweight
Summary: 尽管很喜欢日常翼漂的感觉，温柔而又强大的指引者。然而在充电床上，有时候反一反也挺带劲的，毕竟谁不想拆一台小飞机呢？
Relationships: Mate - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	片段（无题）

**Author's Note:**

> 尽管很喜欢日常翼漂的感觉，温柔而又强大的指引者。然而在充电床上，有时候反一反也挺带劲的，毕竟谁不想拆一台小飞机呢？

从医学上来讲，塞伯坦人身上的再细小的部件都有存在的意义。尾翼底部的螺帽，油箱进口的垫圈，以及双份的对接设备。

自从那次训练场的疯狂之后，漂移又和飞翼陆陆续续的拆过几次。尽管对这些被拆的体验没有什么不满，然而来自过往死锁的征服欲，令漂移难免不去肖想将这架飞机压在身下，看着他哭泣讨饶的画面。在接口被填满的同时，输出管依旧渴求着湿润而又紧致的安慰，希望谁能对自己张开双腿，满足他迫切的渴求。

然而飞翼并不算个经验丰富的机子，尤其当类比对象还是当年和他一起在末日大街讨生活的狐朋狗友们时。就算是上面的一方，每一步都还是中规中矩的，体贴的可以写进教科书里，当一份对接指南。在不确定飞翼对对接时花样的接受程度有多少时，虽然怀揣着下作的想法，但如果飞翼特别反感被人侵入，漂移也不打算一意孤行。然而凡事总得有个尝试的开端。

所以一个寻常的夜晚，当飞翼从清洗室里冒着热气走出来，躺倒在他身侧的时候，漂移主动去亲吻了飞翼的嘴唇。舌尖颇有技巧的探进了飞翼的口腔内部，舔舐着上颌的粘膜，挑逗着摄食口的垫片。喷气飞机的推进器发出骤然的轰响。骑士灵巧的翻了个身，便压在了漂移身上。

然而今夜的剧本，漂移早有预谋。手指划过身上骑士的敏感的腰部，捏住胯部的轴承恶意的打着转。在感受到床伴的输出管有了明显的增压，情欲已被他撩拨着抬头之时，漂移的手却掠过了以往会重点关照的部位，滑进了飞翼的后挡板，按压着两侧的绵软的线路。

这是个直白的暗示，漂移挑着光学镜望着跨坐在身上的骑士。飞翼的机体明显的一僵，却没有过多的推拒，默许了漂移所有的请求。

“打开，飞翼。”

稍许磨蹭了两下，飞翼将脸埋进了漂移的脖颈处，顺从了他的意愿，挡板向两侧收拢。比起已经肿胀了的输出管，撑开饱满的保护唇，藏在里处的接口只是有了些许的湿润。

漂移的指腹按压着柔软的保护叶，勾着它们向外翻，体验着飞翼的接口内部在接触到冷气后骤然收缩的乐趣。这架喷气飞机从一开始撑在漂移身上，到现在腰部软软的塌下，翘着尾翼伏在他的身上，承受着漂移手指的挑弄。

沾取着飞翼输出管头部溢出的交换液，仿佛想要感受下它的粘腻程度般，在手上研磨了两下。沿着接口外沿的金属环，将它们涂抹到了飞翼的保护叶上。那些单薄的金属片从一开始坚硬的阻挡在接口的外侧，到现在仿佛是那些对接机的服务房门口的遮光帘一般，咬着漂移的手指，欲拒还迎的撩拨着欲望。

然而在浅浅的刺入一个指节后，从手指表面的传感器里，能感受到温暖的金属内壁仅仅是稍许溢出了些润滑液，死死的裹紧了入侵的物体。接收器旁传来这架飞机急促的置换声，在手指快速的在入口抽插了几下后，还能听见被咽下的惊叫，婉转的尾音。

尽管很多事情上，飞翼都以漂移的在新水晶城的导师身份自居，但在这方面，游刃有余的指导者鲜少的手足无措了起来。

“放松些，我的小骑士。”。语气中有着藏不住的戏虐。

那些末日大街的团伙伙伴，或是在成为死锁后，发泄的对象，他们的大多数，接口都如一潭春水般湿软，润滑液浸透了保护叶滴滴答答的往下流。相较之下，此时这个仿佛车床上的卡钳一般想要锁住他的手指的接口显得分外有趣了起来。

呲牙咧嘴的小野狗。

然而这种驯服的过程才是最诱人的奖品，如何去刺激身上的机体，用什么角度和力度才能逼出飞翼的呻吟，让润滑液溢满这架飞机的接口，让这个骑士难以自持的在漂移的对接阵列上厮磨着自己的外部节点，让他的光学镜被雾气所笼罩，半张的嘴唇只能吐出祈求的话语，让他彻底的臣服在漂移的技术之下。

然而几次的曲指剐蹭还是没有太大的进展，飞翼接口浅处的节点像是不太敏感的类型，指尖释放的电流也只能引发幅度甚小的扭动。企图塞入的第二根手指只能牵引出吃痛的嘶叫。

漂移的输出管涨的发疼，要是下个循环里还得不到慰藉，漂移也只能顾不得自己的幻想，骑在飞翼的管子上，舒缓自己过剩的生理需求了。

仿佛感受到了床伴压抑的疼痛，飞翼抬起来身，光学镜依旧明亮的能直视漂移的芯底。犹豫了片刻，起身跪坐在地上，从床底的暗柜里翻找了些什么。

一管润滑剂被塞入了漂移的手中，飞翼居然愿意妥协到这个地步的确出乎了漂移的预料。在用嘴捕获了飞行者的双唇之后。在飞翼看不见的地方，漂移旋开了瓶盖，挤出大量的膏体，推注进了飞翼的接口。手指用力的在里面旋转了几圈，化开那些软膏后便压住飞翼，让他的接口含住输出管往下坐。

这太过了，从入口处传来的酸涩的饱胀感沿着小腹向上攀岩。而被钳住的腰部只能顺着漂移的力气往下沉，将这个折磨着他的罪魁祸首吞吃的更深。飞翼仰着头，发生器里电流的声音呲啦作响，推进器上的扰流板脱离控制般的向外翘起，活像只炸了毛的猫。

当两个人的面板彻底贴合在一起的时候，没等飞翼稍许的喘口气，漂移就开始了急不可耐的向上顶弄。

“舒服吗，飞翼“  
“几百个沃恩没被人进来过了，嗯？飞翼。你的小嘴咬的真死。“  
“对接机要是像你这种反应可买不出什么好价钱。“

以往从没看出的差劲床品在此时体现的淋漓精致，在几次深入至尽头的顶弄之后，飞翼的四肢绵软的没有丝毫力气。用尽全力捂住了身下人的嘴也挡不住那些下作的浑话不断的流出。从下流水线就没受过这般屈辱的骑士仿佛在今晚一夜成长了一般。

本性难移。

被迫学习到这个词汇本意的飞机恨恨的咬住的下唇。尤其当这个场面还是自己妥帖的一手布置的情况下。

粘腻的水声越来越响，润滑液和膏体的油脂混合在了一起，随着漂移的动作，滴落在充电床上。飞翼开始尝试有规律的去收缩接口，迎合着这台高速跑车的侵入。仿佛终于抓住舞步的公主一般，逐渐开始配合起漂移的脚步。

不断的操弄模糊了对时间的认知，过载来临的缓慢而又漫长。当电流席卷过全身的那一刻，次级油箱的垫片也被同时顶开，注进了滚烫的交合液。

漂移心满意足的舔了舔嘴唇，忽视了飞翼软弱无力的威胁，输出管又往里埋了埋。将自己的体液堵死在骑士的次级油箱里，感受着它们逐渐变得粘稠，贴合着内壁被缓慢吸收的过程。

他还有许多的花样，也许下次可以在飞翼身上都试试。反正他们之间还有着大把的时光。


End file.
